Journey through Minecraft
by DaChickenyOne
Summary: Follow a generic Minecraft player through his cliché adventures through the game, heroically slashing his sword, swinging his pickaxe and- oh. Oh, he's dead. That wasn't meant to happen. Well, here comes another one. Places, everybody!
1. Steve 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft.**

Day one.

I've no idea how I got here. I mean, I wasn't even playing Minecraft when it happened. I was asleep. And when I woke up, everything was gone. Bedroom – gone. Apartment – gone. Friggin' _city_ \- also gone. Just an ordinary, generic Minecraft world. A decent spawn – nothing fancy, just a forest biome.

I just stood around for about ten minutes. I was too shocked to do anything else. The world around me is just so... blocky. A few minutes in, I started crying. I don't think it helped my situation, but it certainly made me feel better. I'm probably never going to see my family again. This isn't one of those stupid stories where I'll get sent home after defeating the Ender Dragon. Minecraft doesn't have an end. If I ever do return to my old world, killing the big guy is not going to cause it.

Well, I got to work. I was a bit apprehensive of punching trees at first, but as far as I can figure out my fists are super-durable or something. At least, I was whaling on that on that tree like a cartoon character might do a watermelon, and I felt fine.

I only have a few basic items in my house right now. Crafting table, a couple of furnaces and certainly no interior design. I really need to go mining, because right now I only have stone tools. I don't consider myself a noob, but I'm certainly not a pro. I play Minecraft for fun, but doing something like speedrunning it? Nah. I have killed the Ender Dragon several times, but never on hardcore. I don't know if this world is hardcore or regular survival, but I don't intend to find out.

As for my skin, it's the same as my name. Steve. Oh yeah, bring on the jokes – the guy called Steve gets sucked into Minecraft and given a Steve skin, ha ha. But it's not funny. I wonder if my family and friends have had their time stopped, or if they're looking for me everywhere, or if they've forgotten I've ever existed. No. All of those are ridiculous. What must've happened is that an alien in the 7th dimension tripped over the cable and switched off the supercomputer, which was then plugged back in causing a horrific glitch to occur in the system, and any second now the alien programmers will fix the problem and we can all go on with our lives, and I'll forget this ever happened.

No. That's ridiculous. Any civilisation advanced enough to create a reality simulation would surely have figured out a better way of transporting electricity than through easy-to-trip-over cables. Hmm. Well, if that's not what happened then I'm drawing a blank.

I don't know why I'm telling this book and quill all this. It's not as if this is an unoriginal FanFic written by a terrible writer with a poultry based username in diary form, and that this diary will actually be published onto Minecraft FanFiction archive, with the first chapter (that I am unknowingly writing) being a horrific information dump that is likely to expel readers before they even finish reading the first page of the first chapter, or read the 459th word of my diary that you really have no business looking at. That would be ridiculous.

When I say that I look like Steve, I mean that my body is the same as Steve's. There are no mirrors anywhere, so I could have Herobrine's face for all I know. But I'm pretty sure that I look like Steve.

I'm playing in 1.13, as proven by me stripping a log, but I haven't been doing much. Just hollowing out a bit of a hill for a home and punching some trees. I managed to locate some sugar cane, some of which I used – along with leather from a few cows and a dead squid – to create this book and quill that I am writing in. I don't know if this world updates or not, whether it'll sometime, randomly switch to 1.14 or not. I hope so.

I do have one worry, though. I'm about 90% sure that I'm on Java Edition, which gives me one worry; Microsoft is trying to switch everybody over to Bedrock Edition, and, although that's not likely to happen any time soon, I could end up spending the rest of my life in Minecraft. ( _Yeesh,_ that's a scary thought.) If that happens, and Java Edition is deleted, I could be too. Time also might be faster in the real world, and in fifteen seconds I'll just up and disa-

...

...

...

Ha ha, got you there! Oh, God. Now I'm talking to a diary. Solitude is making me go crazy, and I haven't even been here for 48 hours.

Now, I am going to pillar up just outside my cosy little cave to see what biomes lay nearby.

...

Alright. So, I'm up here, and I can see all around me a lot of different things, including – but not limited to – a friggin' _woodland mansion_! Of course, there's no way I'm going there any time soon. I don't care how valuable a Totem of Undying would be, there is no way on Earth (or Minecraft, I guess) that I am ready to attack a vindicator or an evoker. With the way things are in my base and inventory, that would be suicide. I don't even have diamonds yet!

T my south and east is a large ocean. I can sort of make out a coral reef, but there're also fish and dolphins, not to mention kelp. To my west is a plains biome, stretching as far as the eye can see. (The ocean does too, but this way the plains sound more impressive.) I can see that, even from here, it is filled with food like cows, sheep and chickens. To the north is a desert, but right in the horizon are mountains, stretching their snowy peaks high into the sky.

Still I'm most excited about - let me say it again – the _friggin'_ _woodland mansion_!

...

OK. I'm home now. And you know what, I'm going to keep writing this diary, if only to alleviate my boredom.

-Steve

 **A/N**

 **Well! My second story, but whether the first one can be called such is really a matter of opinion. It was more of an experiment, to see if I actually could write a FanFic, and it taught me one thing; writing takes dedication. I was never really invested in the first story, and while the concept did interest me, it wasn't something I particularly enjoyed.**

 **Expect updates to be sporadic at best and non-existent at worst, but most of the second chapter is already written so it hopefully shouldn't take too long to come out.**

 **Thanks to my sister for betaing this whole thing, and as for chapter length, I'll try to keep it above 1k. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**


	2. Steve 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft.**

Day two

I went mining today. I got some iron tools and a chestplate, but, as I freely admit, I was too much of a wuss to actually head to diamond/gold/redstone level. I haven't seen any lava yet, but frankly, I don't want to. I don't care if diamonds are going to make my life infinitely easier; I'm still not going deep down. I don't think I actually mentioned it yesterday, but days and nights feel like 24 hours each, so the amount of mobs out and about was horrific. I saw 5 creepers on the quick jaunt to a surface cave from as of yet undecorated home, and the amount of zombies sheltering under trees was obscene. None of them ever got close to me, though.

I'm going to go mining again now – I want full iron armour before I even think about heading deep underground. It probably won't make much of a practical difference, but it certainly makes me feel better.

Day three

I've been mining all night, and I've finally got full iron armour, as well as 2 stacks (!) of coal for torches. I actually don't have enough wood for all those sticks, so I guess now it's time to take up my role as resident lumberjack.

...

OK, got wood, now I'm heading underground. I'll bring this diary with me, as well as a whole ton of torches and food. Now I'm ready. Goodbye, home. I'm staircasing down.

Hang on. I forgot a spare pickaxe. Alright, _now_ I'm going.

...

DIAMOOOOOOOOOONDS!

YES!

Only three, though. Argh, I don't care. I can make a diamond pick now! Get obsidian and go to the Nether! Hmm. Actually, I think I'll stay in the Overworld for now. Playing the game, I would go to the Nether as soon as possible, but the thought currently makes me want to pee my pants, simply due to the Nether's innate terrifying nature.

I've also managed to get 12 gold as well as a stack and a half of redstone and 16 lapis lazuli, which is great, but nothing compared to those shiny, blue orbs...

Now, back to mining.

Day four (it's gotta be by now, right?)

Hurrah, more diamonds. I gotta say, it's not as exciting finding diamonds your second time as your first, but it's a vein of –

-5 diamonds. Hurrah, now I can have some spares! I want to make an enchanting table, but first I need obsidian.

However, that can wait. Right now, I'm going to go and repeatedly whack grass with my invulnerable fist, in order to create a wheat farm. Wow, that sounded weird.

...

I've just made myself a stone hoe, but I've run out of wood _again_ – good thing I live in a forest. I'll need plenty for fences, and I managed to get around 20 seeds after copious amounts of pain and misery. For the foreseeable future, I'm going to be living off bread. That's going to get old quickly. I do have some apples as well, but I'll save those.

It's funny. Now that I can actually taste food, I'm spending more time gathering it. When I was actually playing the game, I would always eat the same type of food, just because it was the simplest to gather. Now, I long for variety. Roast chicken is calling to me! In fact, once my wheat farm is set up, I'm going to go to the nearby plains biome and see if I can lure some cows into a pen. Shouldn't be too hard.

...

Agh! Making the wheat farm took _all day_ , and it really should have been 2 hours at most. First the grass just _refused_ to drop seeds, then I ran out of wood, and when I finally got around to placing the damn fences, I was mobbed by creepers. I ran away, like the scaredy-cat I am, before finally working up the courage to attack them. I ran in, whacked the creeper, and ran away as fast as I could, all without stopping. I eventually managed to kill all of them using this technique, but one of them actually exploded and dealt a few hearts of damage to me.

It wasn't anything serious, but the shock it dealt to me had me jumping a meter in the air. I should enter the Olympics if I can do that from standing. I felt the loss of four hearts in my head, and while they quickly filled back up, the incident left one thing burning in my mind; creepers are dangerous. Of course, I knew that already, but this proved it to me that I should really get a bow.

On an unrelated note, I have insomnia. It's not that I have trouble going to sleep; it's that I _can't_ go to sleep. I don't have a bed, so I'm pretty sure it's impossible. Certainly, I haven't managed to do it yet. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be a problem, but I'm playing in 1.13, and I am _not_ ready for phantoms yet. My PvP skills are not the greatest of all time, and though I never had trouble killing mobs while playing, phantoms were a different story.

You're only able to hit them for a short amount of time – when they attack – if you don't have an elytra, and pillaring up means that you _will_ be knocked off (trust me on this), and even if you survive that, the phantom's not going to stop coming after you.

So that's decided then. Tomorrow morning I go to the plains biome and start whacking sheep with pieces of iron that have been smushed together in my head.

A lot of things in Minecraft sound weird when applied to real life.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading... if anybody is... Shout out to my first (and currently only) follower, Vmwvi. Everybody else,even if you don't want this story's updates cluttering up your already 19 pages long alert list, please leave a review. Please? Concerning updates, don't expect anything else from me until after Christmas.**

 **By the way, I have no idea what that indent thingy is. I did not put it there on purpose. An if there isn't an indent thingy in the A/N, just assume that FanFiction won't let it appear.**


	3. Steve 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft.**

Day five

I did not realise how tiring sprinting around was until I started doing it all day. I've run out of food and had to go back to my base twice, and the sheep are flat-out _refusing_ to spawn. I know. I asked one. It baaed at me. Sheep these days have no manners.

Anyway, I managed to get a bed, as well as some mutton, which is cooking in my furnaces. Can't wait until we get blast furnaces and... whatever the other things are called. I can literally halve cooking times! If this world even updates. Anyway, I've just realised that I have managed to run out of iron _again_ , so it looks like I'm going mining. Again. Whoop-de-doo.

...

Two hours later, still in the mine and I've only got about half a stack of iron. I really need to create an iron farm, but that would require villagers, which would require a village, which would require exploration, which is frankly not something I want to do. I'm comfortable staying in my cosy little base. Still, that doesn't excuse sitting around. I want to make a Nether Portal – preferably without doing the whole water/lava bucket thing – but I left my diamond pickaxe upstairs, and this may seem like a small complaint, but I have to jump a meter in the air every time I ascend 1 step. It's tiring, and I really need to make some proper staircases, but I don't want to do that, because that would mean work. Also bashing my head a lot. Which I do anyway. My life is sad.

...

I just went all the way upstairs to get a diamond pickaxe, and all the way back down, walked a few hundred blocks to a pool of lava, only to realise that I hadn't brought a water bucket. I then dragged myself all the way back upstairs, realised that I don't have an infinite water source in my base, walked down to the ocean, filled the bucket, and then went all the way back down to the lava lake, and dumped its contents all over the lake. So now, finally, I can start mining obsidian. Ugh. Obsidian. See you in a few hours!

Day six

Finally done. Obsidian takes ridiculous amounts of time to mine, especially when you actually have to whack the pickaxe instead of holding down left click. It's so tiring! I wish I had someone to help me with this.

That's something that I want to talk to you about, journal slash diary thing. I'm lonely. I like you a lot and all, but it would be nice to have some company that actually replied. Could you be like that diary from _Harry Potter_? Actually, no. That one's evil. But my point remains; I wish another human would join me in this cold, desolate landscape.

Huh. That was surprisingly poetic.

Hmm. Should I really have confessed my deepest thoughts to my diary, only for me to die and another person to spawn and take my place, starting a chain of deaths and births that could potentially last millions of years?

Eh. It's probably fine.

...

Diary, I need to ask you something. Am I going crazy? Stop laughing, that's a serious question! I haven't talked to a human being in nearly a week! It doesn't sound that bad, but rereading my diary, I actually think I am completely barmy. I haven't spoken a word out loud since day four.

Just give me a second, I'm doing mouth exercises.

...

Alright, I'm back, and I've decided what I'm to do. In order to prevent me going completely off my rocker, I will set myself achievable, long-term goals that will (hopefully) distract me from the hopelessness of my situation, and make me feel like I actually have a future here, and that I'm not going to die a sad death at the hands of some meforsaken creeper.

So... the big reveal... my first goal is...

To go to the Nether!

Yeah, _that's_ right, I'm going to the Nether. And I'm gonna do it before day 100. I mean 10. The reason that I decided to choose the Nether as my goal? I want to start brewing potions, because seriously – having a potion of leaping would be AWESOME. It'll probably feel like being on the moon! I was always going to go to the Nether anyway, but now it feels like an actual, attainable goal, not some looming, far-off prospect. Now what do I need to do... I know! I'll make a shield! Ust give me a second...

...

I cannot believe that I forgot the recipe for a shield! It took me nearly an hour of trying to remember it... Ugh, it's night-time now. I'm going to bed.

Day seven

I'm making final preparations for the Nether; I think I've got everything. I'm gonna be super organised and make a checklist of things that I need:

Armour – Check.

Sword – Check.

Pickaxes – Check.

Emergency flint and steel – Check.

Ok, this is boring. I've got everything. It's time to go to the Nether. Problem is, now that I'm here, I don't really want to. Alright, hear me out, diary. The Nether's not a nice place! I know that. I knew that from the very beginning. But I'm not hesitant to admit that I am scared. I just... I really need to stop confessing my thoughts and feelings to a piece of paper. It's not making me feel good about myself. Why can't I be normal?

Actually, that last question has a pretty obvious answer. I'm in Minecraft.

So. Now that I've thought things through in my own, weird way, I'm going to quit stalling and make the portal.

...

It's made It's lit, and _wow_ did I forget how weird that looks. The swirly purple is just... really weird... Anyway, enough stalling. Goodbye diary. See you when I get back!

...

I forgot cobblestone to make a shelter around my portal, which is something you should always do. There's a ghast floating around which looks pretty shifty, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Bye for real now!

 _RIP Steve._

 _Day 1 – Day 7_

 _Killed by ghast. Notch bless his soul._

 **A/N**

 **So, that's the last we'll be seeing of Steve then. Look forward to someone new next time. Thanks for actually reading this. Sorry for not updating in a while, over Christmas I sort of lost the will to write. School's starting back up, so that'll probably have a negative effect on my update schedule. Hang on, that sentence was misleading. I don't have an update schedule. Happy New Year, and goodbye.**


End file.
